Kiss Of The Serpent
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: alexia has returned from the dead and must now face new challenges.chris redfield atempts to save his sister once again.leon and ada must come together once again to defeat a new villian.


**Hey,this is my ist fiction.i hope you all like it. Alexia and Chris are my favorite characters. So maybe there will be an alexia/Chris and a bit of leon/ada in the later chapters.i would like to thank all for their reviews. They meant a lot to me.**

**The Kiss Of The Serpent**

MY wings beat furiously as I tried to dodge his blasts. I send a string of curses towards MY father. In a way if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be in this current predicament. I began SPITTING a stream of fireballs in the direction of that interfering mortal. A few nearly stuck him but they weren't enough to stall him. He took aim and fired once more…and this time luck abandoned me. The energy ball hit me dead in the center. At first I felt nothing…all feelings left me, a strange silence fell upon me and I wondered if time stopped. Then it started, pain exploded within me and engulfed my body in its meaning. The last I saw was his self satisfied, smug look before the darkness claimed me.

"AHHH"I WOKE UP WITH A START. "WHERE am I?" My breathing came out in ragged breaths and my whole body trembled and shook due to the cold. I took in my surroundings; I was in a fairly large laboratory with metal walls. The translucent bulbs cast it in a bright light.

A freezer crammed with beakers, each containing various colored liquids rested a few feet away from me. Otherwise, the room was filled with similar metal tubes and a few torture instruments positioned near each of them. I glanced away, forcing my thoughts elsewhere. I suddenly realized I was in a tank of water..Naked. I quickly shielded my womanhood but I realized it was in vain. The place was deserted and even the cameras didn't appear to be on. I also became aware of the wires in my arms and legs connecting me to a life support system. It's steady beat echoed throughout the room ' Had I died?' The memories returned all too quickly. Flooding my head and leaving me light.

'Yes..Yes I had, yet I lived. How was that possible?'.

Then a thought occurred to me.

'The t veronica virus. It is more powerful than I ever imagined. It resurrected me but a Redfield destroyed me.'

Anger coursed through me like a wave. I hugged myself tightly.

'I would get my revenge against him and his harlot of a sister, but first I had to get out of humiliating predicament.' I pushed all other feelings away, saving them for an appropriate stage.

I carefully removed the needles without inflicting upon myself too much pain. My legs wouldn't cooperate when I tried to move however my arms functioned fine.

Gently, I lowered myself to the metal floor. Its stiff coldness sent icy waves through my body freezing my muscles. It lasted only for a few seconds. Breathing hard, I began to massage my legs, in order to return the feeling to my legs. After that, still shaking slightly I attempted to stand up doing my best to ignore the iciness, that threatened to keep me here.

My legs felt heavy and wobbly but with some support from the tube, I could manage. I staggered towards the nearest tube. On closer inspection, I recognized the similarity to the one I hibernated in many years ago. I was struck with an inspiration. 'Was I back in umbrella?' there was simply no other place that would bring me joy as the very jewel of my family's legacy. Brushing away frost, I peeked inside.

I let out a deep gasp of surprise. "Alfred," I muttered his name, surprised by the hoarseness and tenderness in my voice. The steady beat of his machine confirmed he was alive. 'My dear brother was alive.' My heart leaped with joy.

'The queen's servant had returned to serve her'. I reached for the release panel but was met with disappointment, it had a security lock. I moved my fingers fleetingly over its bulging face and sighed. 'It is just as well; I don't fancy having him perceive me like this. Once was enough.' I shuddered at the memory.

I awkwardly made my way towards the exit still cold and uncertain. ' Oh, let those peasants do something right for once.' As I neared it, it mechanically opened and I stepped into a corridor with a long row of bright pink doors. The metal door closed behind me with as 'swish'.

It was a lot warmer here and the red, furry carpet provided a mild degree of comfort. The overhead light bulb cast the corridor in a dim light. 'Nobody here either,' the hairs on the back of my neck prickled in unfamiliar dread. I dragged myself to the adjacent door and grabbed the golden knob. It felt cool in my hand. I turned the knob, which unlocked with a 'click'. The hairs raised again, my pulse quickened.

Swinging it open, I was immediately hit by a foul smell. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. 'What is that awful stench?' I asked myself. Though it felt strangely familiar. I soon got my answer.

A corpse lay in the centre of the room already half decomposed. It made me wonder for how long I had been slumbering. Then a scarier thought prevailed. ' Has there been an outbreak?'

'No time to ponder that now.' I dismissed it, as I shut the door with a hard thud.

I entered the next room and was pleased to find it more convivial than the other. It was obviously someone's bedroom. 'Someone with bad taste.' I distinguished depreciatively taking note of the awful wallpaper complementing the equally dreadful bed and wooden dresser. The carpet was a murky green, reminding me of a swamp floor.

This person either needed a raise or a reality check. I rummaged through the cupboard on my left and was delighted to find some suitable articles of clothing if not the classiest.

I examined myself in the mirror. The crimson-cropped top clung to the curves of my upper torso and displayed much cleavage. That didn't bother me; I was comfortable and proud of my form. A true statement to my superiority. The wraparound skirt clung to my shapely hips. My golden hair fell behind me in a thick wave. Luscious scarlet lips curved into a satisfied smile while icy blue eyes glittered and sparkled.

"Alexia Ashford Reigns Once more."

I enthusiastically exited the bedroom and made my way down the hall. The fact that I had yet to meet another living soul made me nervous. '_Perhaps they all are at an important meeting_," I reasoned but that logic didn't bring me much comfort. I debated on whether to check the rest of the rooms but decided against it, it would take too much of my time. I finally reached the exit on the far end of the hall when I heard it. Scratching noises.

At first I thought I had imagined it but they grew louder. A dog, perhaps, carpenters at work... '_Well I am not going to find out till I check for mysel_f'

I reached forward and grabbed the doorknob and was at once filled with an ominous sense of dread. I shook it off abruptly and carefully opened the door. The same familiar stench of death filled my nostrils. I choked and gagged but it clung to me like a second blanket. A deep moan alerted me to the fact that I wasn't alone.

The zombie crawled towards me, its mouth oozing saliva. It was a woman as far as I could tell. Her face was badly disfigured and her pupiless eyes rolled in her head. As she came close bits of skin came loose and trailed behind her. I snorted in disgust; the thing would not hesitate to attack me. It probably had no clue who I was or could not sense the power I possessed. I would have to teach it.

I searched deep within my self and concentrated, reaching for my powers. I waited for it to consume my being and return my lost gifts. Nothing, I attempted to cut my skin but my nails though long did not do any good.

Then it finally hit me like a sledgehammer. The fraudulent, horrible truth ..._the t-veronica virus while strong enough to restore my life wasn't adequate to return me to my former glory._

A hungry bemoan broke me out of my reverie and I became conscious of my situation. The vile thing was close enough for me to glimpse the maggots roving in her scraggy blond hair. She swiped at me with a decaying hand, which I clumsily avoided. Carefully sidestepping it I ran towards the door on my far left that was thankfully open. I shut it hastily and leaned against it, catching my breath.

_No…This cannot be true..This simply cannot be true. I was human again..Human...the word repeated in my mind like an ugly chant. I, Alexia Ashford, was trapped in an infected mansion vulnerable and powerless_.

My heart thumped in my chest and my lungs congested, consequently I had difficulty breathing. "Why!" I cried piteously to any higher being that would hear me. In some response two faces passed through my mind.

_Chris and Claire Redfield. Those meddlesome, disparaging genetically inferior sibling. They were the cause of our misery._

My body shook with anger and abhorrence. I rolled my hands into tight balls, my nails digging into my palms. I grinded my teeth and my face contorted in anger. _'They would pay dearly for their impediment .I would kill them_,' I thought feeding off my rage. _'I would slowly gorge their eyes out but not before I blind them first with red hot pokers.._'

My anger slowly died away and a delicious tingle replaced it that spread through my body as I imagined the torture I would put them through. I would be **most** inventive. Their agonizing screams and their faces twisted in agony filled my head. I rose from the floor with firmer resolve.

"Desolate or not, I was an Ashford and I would get what I sought after one way or the other," I said with pride.'

'_Firstly, it didn't necessarily mean the whole facility was infected just because of the monstrosity outside_' I reasoned. '_I need to find someone..anyone to bequeath me more information and a clearer view of my circumstances_,' subsequently I noticed a flight of stairs leading down a long spiral staircase.

'_Probably, the best way_,' I concluded as I took what I thought was a safe route. The only light was from a row of evenly spaced 220-volt bulbs.

I gradually made my way down the wooden stairs that were dilapidated and cracked. Balancing myself between the dusty staircase and moss caked walls. 'HCF must be a gathering ground for the fashionably challenged,' I thought with aversion.

I finally reached the bottom of the staircase. "What?" I exclaimed in disbelief. A dead end. Nothing but three flaking, old walls around me.

"Damn!" I cursed out loud and kicked the flowerpot next to me with the pointed end of my ankle length boots. It tumbled on its side and rolled to a stop nearby.

I was about to begin my tedious journey back up when a subtle glitter caught my eye. I reached for it and gently held it in my palm. A thick cord. Common sense told me to let it be for all I knew it could set off an alarm or worse.

'_If that was the case why should I search for them when they can come to me_.' I considered, pleased with myself.

I gave it a firm tug. Nothing happened at first then the whole floor shook as if it was being ripped apart by a force unimaginable. The wall to my right yawned open and gave entrance to a long bright metallic hallway. I gingerly took a step forward still reeling from the tremor. The bright light hurt my eyes so I waited for a few seconds till the black spots disappeared. Tentatively I entered the vestibule, my stomach in knots, unsure of what to expect.

My large pumps clattered on the metal floor as I walked, my senses open and alert. I was alone. All of a sudden, I smelt something sweet and sickly around the corner. Keeping my back against the wall I threw a furtive glance. There was no one there apart from a pool of blood and a shotgun. This set my axons screaming, I threw my upon the weapon like a dog in heat. I cringed_, ' nasty example'_. Its surface felt warm against my fingers..Warm..Which means it was recently used.

I wiped the blood away with the hem of my blouse. A most indignant act but I had no other choice. I carefully opened it and to my immense disappointment, it was empty. _'My luck just keeps fluctuating_,' I thought bitingly.

I was about to continue on my quest when I heard an annoying chattering..Coming from behind me. I slowly spun around as this creature rounded the corner. It was nothing I had ever seen before; it had a slender body with large uncharacteristic beefy feet that flopped on the floor. Its Rows of sharp teeth beneath its large snout made the loud chattering sound, which was probably its signature sign. It lumbered towards me, it's chattering growing louder I tried to dodge to the side but it was in front of me in seconds. 'Dear god, the thing was awfully fast for its appearance," 'that's the thing about appearances, they are deceiving" I remembered Birkin telling me when I ridiculed his idea of turning D.I.J into the next tyrant.

I attempted to hit it with the shotgun but it grabbed the end and threw me into the wall. Pain shot through my body as I slid to the floor but the thing was far from finished. It planted a large foot on my chest and pushed hard. More fiery hot pain. I shut my eyes and struggled to breath as it lowered it head. Its stinking pungent breath washed over me…it was so close. The shotgun was still clasped in my hand in a death grip. I slammed it into its mouth and for some unknown reason, pulled the trigger. A shot rang out. Its hold on me loosened. I gulped in mouthfuls of air and quickly got to feet. It lay on its side.. dead, a gaping hole in its head, pink brain matter was splattered on the other wall.

'Not like it had much use for its brain," I thought snidely. It was an animal running on instinct, no use for intelligence. Simple but dangerous.

'_Which reminds me, I have to get ammo. It was dumb luck there was a shell left in the barrel,' I_ walked onwards and mercifully found a door slightly ajar.

I cautiously entered it, prepared for any more surprises. It was a security room with monitors displaying the different areas. A sudden moment caught my eye. It was a view of the grounds but what caught my attention were the two figures lurking about in the shadows. "Computer, enlarge' I commanded.

"Yes, miss Ashford" a female robotic voice drawled. The intruder's profiles enlarged and then I saw him. He made my blood boil and blood pressure hit the roof.

"Christopher Redfield" I snarled.

**I would really like reviews to know how I am doing. Is something wrong with my character persona, anything let me know. I need to know why I'm behind in the review department. After 8 reviews I will post the next chapter.**


End file.
